Tainted Uzumaki
by Banshee-024
Summary: A short 10 chapter story - Akatsuki Naruto - Non-Jinchuriki Naruto - powerful but not god Naruto. NaruHina. Classed M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The Nuke-nin of Konoha.

Naruto was 13 yo and the newest member of the Akatsuki. A failure in retrieving Uchiha Sasuke made the village of Konoha banish him with a bounty so high that he would have difficulty in going back. Uzumaki Naruto was not a Jinchuriki, Kushina upon her death had refused to pass the tormenting life of a Jinchuriki to her son. Instead, all of the being of the Kyuubi was sealed inside the stomach of the Shinigami. Stories say that the Shinigami had a bright smile upon feeding on the chakra of the nine tails monster. But yet, the village needed a scapegoat for all the happening of the nine tails incident. They quickly came up with suspecting of Naruto to being a Jinchuriki. The birthday concurred with the disappearance of the Kyuubi. He was shunned by everyone and many had tried to kill him, only to be saved in time by Hatake Kakashi. One day, he had enough, he used a mask of cheerfulness and pranks to hide his intention of going rogue. After the disastrous mission of getting back the brooding bastard, that couldn't have gone better actually, he was glad to be able to get away from there without ANBUs looking for him.

"Uzumaki Naruto" said Nagato in his chairs. Finally seeing a member of his family.

"Leader" said Naruto who didn't know that his leader was also an Uzumaki and that Pein was just a kind of puppet with the Rinnegan.

"In the presence of the other members, you can only refers me as leader or pein, but when it's just the three of us." Pointing at konan" You can call me uncle Nagato" said the redhead. Naruto eyes widened in surprise.

"Uncle? You're an Uzumaki?" said Naruto, the leader nodded and Konan was watching the boy, he looked exactly like Yahiko minus the blond hairs.

"You have seals inside you, I'll destroy them then I'll train you" said Nagato as one of the six path approached the blond boy and got a grip on his soul then giving the soul back. The seals were immediately terminated, Naruto coughed heavily, his hairs turned orange just like tendo, one of the six path. He went from 147.3 cm to 158 cm and his face was less round and the feeling of guilt of leaving Konoha had vanished.

"I had a loyalty seal I presume?" said Naruto regaining his breathing.

"That is correct" said Nagato

"Next time I see a Konoha Shinobi, I won't hold back" said Naruto angered by his former village, Nagato smirked.

"Don't worry, we will go there in due time, nephew" said Nagato, tendo one of the Nagato six path walked to Naruto.

"This will be your trainer for the following 2 years" said Pein, Konan was watching something he could never had thought possible. Two Yahiko, the memories flushed in her mind, remembering the time before Yahiko death...

Chapter 1: 2 years later

Naruto had a scar on his face running from his left cheek going to the right side of his forehead through the nose. His orange hairs were longer and had some strand of hair in red mixed with the orange. He had piercing on his ears, his nails were colored in black, his Hitai-ate was slashed just like everyone in the organisation. Naruto was training with Uchiha Itachi in Ninjutsu, the orange haired boy was a prodigy of the wind release.

"Katon: Goukakyou No jutsu!" said Itachi after doing a series of hand seals faster than lightning.

"Futon: Kaze kiri no jutsu!" said Naruto, he had mixed a water element in his jutsu to counter the fire. Since fire was embellished by the wind, but the jutsu didn't have the effect that Itachi expected, instead of a reinforced fireball, the fireball was sliced in two and the wind jutsu almost hit the Uchiha Nuke-nin.

"You cunning little fox" said Itachi with his stoic mask but inside he was impressed that he came up with something like that. Konan was sitting upon a branch tree and watched the progression of Uzumaki Naruto. The boy was stronger than her and with the tutelage of Nagato he had made significant progress, he was an accomplished S-ranked Ninja borderline double S with many wind, water, earth jutsu under his sleeve. But, he was also a rank 10 seal master, he was a very important asset to the organisation, since Tobi or more exactly Uchiha Madara had seen interest in him as being the next leader if Pein had to die in battle.

"Do you need something, Zetsu?" asked Naruto who was sitting in the ground resting from the training with Itachi. The uchiha boy was also resting, but the boy was sick, he didn't let it be seen by others, but Naruto could feel that the guy had not much in his time.

"Pein want you to go to Suna and take the Ichibi" said black zetsu with his deep stoic voice.

"Who's my team mate?" said Naruto.

"Akasuna no Sasori, he is waiting for you at the border" said Zetsu before disappearing from the tree he had emerged. Naruto got up immediately and went to the border to find his teammate.

"Is he going to be alright?" asked Itachi to Konan, she could feel the concern in the voice of the former Konoha-ninja. Was it a camaraderie for being in the same situation? No… this doesn't match with Itachi personality.

"He will be fine" said Konan as he shunshinned out leaving a trail of origami behind her. Itachi also shunshinned in a crow shunshin.

 _At the border of Konoha…_

Itachi came out from the shadow of a tree, waiting for his liaison in Konoha. Jiraya, the toad sannin had made contact with his spy.

"How is my godson?" said Jiraya.

"He is a good ninja, he is getting stronger under the tutelage of our esteemed leader Pein." Said Itachi maintaining his stoic face.

"How strong?" asked Jiraya who was concerned about retrieving his godson back to Konoha.

"Strong enough to beat me, if he were to get serious" said Itachi, Jiraya nodded as he was about to get out of there "Jiraya, the village had shunned him and he bear a great hatred toward them. If you plan on snatching him back, he will leave a trail of bodies getting out of there"

Jiraya stood there in silence, knowing full well, what the village had done to the boy. He was used a scapegoat and the boy didn't take it the way the Sandaime had expected and since he had done nothing but survive his parents death. The old man let a sigh… "I'm too old for this" he said, before shivering these were the exact words of his dead teacher Hiruzen Sarutobi once said. 'Now, I sound like sensei' thought the old man before shunshinning out of the area. Jiraya had still one card under his sleeve… Hinata, the girl had a crush on the boy but so did Naruto, since he admitted that he had a crush on her during the Chunin exam. Everyone had thought he had a crush on Sakura but that was just good acting.

Suna border

Sasori was out of his puppet named Hiruko. He was sealing water from a nearby oasis into a scroll. Naruto under his cloak and his hat, went to him silently.

"Sasori-sempai, I'm good to go" said Naruto looking at the real form of the Suna puppeteer. Sasori didn't respond until he had sealed the oasis completely in a scroll.

"Then let's go, I would be angered, if we were late on getting the Ichibi" said Sasori has his voice shifted from his main body to Hiruko once he was inside. And both figure went on sandy hills of the large ocean of sands of the wind country. The name was fitting because of the noise the wind made in the area, very unsettling to listen.

"How do we get the Ichibi" said Naruto, who didn't mind going in and out and leaving a trail of blood and bodies in his path.

"I have a spy that will clear us a path" said Sasori/hiruko

"Originally, it was Deidara who was supposed to go with you" said Naruto

"I despise this man calling explosions a form of art" said Sasori/hiruko. Naruto snorted at the puppeteer saying. Sasori liked the boy, he was never late and followed instruction clearly and he was very strong for someone of his age. The gate of suna emerged from the horizon, they were getting closer and closer to their target, Sabaku no Gaara. Naruto suspected his sensei to put in a test, would he choose his friend over the organisation or the other way. Naruto liked the redhead as a friend, but the banished Naruto had taken duty more seriously than his former bonds or promises…

Flashback 3 years ago…

 _"Naruto, you baka! I told you to bring Sasuke-kun back!" yelled Sakura as she slapped the blond boy with all of her strength. Leaving a mark on his left cheeks._

 _"Leave him alone, Sakura, he tried his best! Sasuke had impaled him with the Chidori, it's a miracle that he is still alive" said Shikamaru_

 _"So what? The bastard deserved it!" said Sakura before getting slapped by Hitana._

 _"How dare you…" said Hinata as she activated her Byakugan to hit the foolish pink haired kunoichi. But Naruto stopped her. "Leave it, Hinata-chan…" said Naruto, he was ashamed by himself for not fulfilling his promise. Half of the rookies had seen him as a pest that needed to get rid of, while the other half sided with him._

 _"You would be better off…" started Sakura but was cut by Shikamaru with slap._

 _"Finish that line and I'll make sure that Sasuke is put in the bingo book for almost killing everyone of my team!" yelled Shikamaru who lost his cool. Sakura eyes widened._

 _"You wouldn't dare" said Sakura and Ino_

 _"Try me!" said Shikamaru, Hinata backed him up._

 _"That would be unnecessary…" said an old man with one eye. "Uzumaki Naruto, for failing on your task for retrieving Uchiha Sasuke, you are by the Hokage order banish from Konoha"_

 _Two ANBU irrupted and tried to slash Naruto with their Ninjato, but the blond boy stepped out of the village. The Anbu stopped their attacks, the rookies were shocked that ANBU would try to harm the blond boy._

 _"That's right! Go to hell Naruto! I hate you!" yelled Sakura, Naruto just walked away._

 _'tch… Despise everything I've done, they fucking use me a scapegoat again' thought the blond boy angrily. Hinata had tried to follow him, but was warned by the old war-hawk that she would be labelled a Nuke-nin if she stepped out of the village. Neji had stopped her from doing something foolish._

 _"Let me go!" yelled Hinata, but Neji stopped him_

 _"Don't make his sacrifice in vain, Hinata-sama, he know about your love for him, he made me promised that I would stop you from following his step if something ever happened to him" whispered Neji so that no one would hear him. Hinata stopped struggling and started to cry. Sakura saw that._

 _"Hmph… crying for that monster" said Sakura as she was about to walk away but a very harmful strike hit her back. It was Hinata who had used the Jyuken and shut down one of her tenketsu._

 _"Bad mouth him more and I'll make sure that you will never use Chakra again!" yelled Hinata angrily at the Pink bitch. Sakura yielded, Ino helped her by getting up but that was the last thing she had ever done for her. Ino didn't like the idea of someone who tried his best getting banished. Shikamaru had run toward the hospital to warn the Hokage about this manoeuver, but it was already too late. Danzo was smiling, the weapon was now within his reach and he could get him._

 _Naruto walked alongside the road, not knowing where he was going. He felt pain and sorrow but feel good at the same time. He had no responsibility, no villagers that would try to harm him then use his status of ninja to render him defenseless. The Two ANBU who tried to slash him were now following him. Naruto shunshinned away to a more secured area, but was quickly tailed again by the duo. He used the shadow clone to flee from the area. It was impossible for them to locate him as the clone shunshinned away in different direction. The original had made it to the wave country. Tazuna had welcomed him, hearing the story, Tazuna wanted to make the alliance between the waves and Konoha void._

 _"No… You don't need to do that" said Naruto_

 _"But, Naruto. They don't deserve it! You tried your best to retrieve a fucking traitor and they banish you for doing your best" said Tazuna._

 _"Think about your citizen, once the treaty is cancelled, where will you turn to get the supplies?" said Naruto. Tazuna now was in deep thought, the boy was right, Kumo would make a poor choice of an ally and Kiri were still in a civil war._

 _"I'll contact the smaller countries if I have to" said Tazuna "You had helped my people, Naruto-kun. I won't spit on my friendship with you for the likes of Konoha"_

 _Naruto smiled at the old man loyalty to his friend and thanked him nonetheless for their hospitality. He had stayed two weeks there waiting for his wound to heal enough for a long journey. Inari had wanted to be a Ninja like Naruto, but the blond boy had warned him that it was a very dangerous profession. That he was a ninja because he came from a family of Ninja._

 _"I'll see you someday Inari" Said Naruto had he was about to journey to the north and see the world from his eyes._

 _"You promised?" said Inari who was on the verge of crying._

 _"It's a promise" said Naruto as he waved the family and crossed the bridge and headed north._

End flashback.

Both Akatsuki operatives were in front of the gate of Suna, both were hidden by their hats and black cloaks. A Sand ANBU made its way from the entrance.

"Sasori-sama, the entrance is cleared" said the Sand ANBU

"Excellent work Yagura, I will need you to go at the land of rivers now, it's not wise for you to stay here" said Sasori/Hiruko. Yagura bowed in front of Sasori before going straight at the land of rivers, hiding his trials with a wind jutsu.

"Now, it's Showtime" said Sasori/Hiruko, Naruto sweat dropped, that was a very anticlimactic saying coming from the most serious member of the Akatsuki.

"y…yeah…" said Naruto confused at the sudden funky attitude of his teammate.

"Will you use the Hiraishin?" said Sasori/Hiruko

"I'd rather not, but I will if I have to" lied Naruto under his hat.

"Good thing, I have a brought a camera with me" said Sasori/Hiruko, Naruto sweat dropped again.

'This guy is nuts' thought Naruto as he walking through the entrance and stopped in front of the village.

"I'll go ahead" said Naruto who got out a pair of pronged kunai. Tossed one in the air before using the kage Shuriken no jutsu, around the village. The villagers were shocked to see the falling kunai and the ninja were shocked to see a weapon from the last shinobi war.

"No way? The yellow flash is here?" said a Ninja before he fell on the ground with his throat ripped off, he soon drown on his own blood. Naruto made a quick work of the Ninja and had to eliminate a few civilians in the process to stop the alarm going on. He was soon stopped in his killing by a trail of sand who had a firm grip on his foot. He teleported away, evading a crushing sand attack.

"You won't get away of here alive, Akatsuki" said Gaara who was eyeing the Ninja from up in the sky. In a flying sand platform.

"Sabaku No Gaara" said the black cloaked nuke-nin, Gaara eyes widened recognizing the voice of Naruto.

"Naruto?" said Gaara who couldn't believe that his friend was in the Akatsuki of all place.

"The one and only" he said getting rid of the hat, and showing him his new face and orange hairs.

"What happened to you?" said Gaara

"I didn't come here to chat gaara" said Naruto has he disappeared and reappeared behind the Kazekage before stabbing him despise the sand trying to stop him. The Kazekage fell on the ground, but before he could hit the hard floor, he was caught by Naruto then he put a restraining seal on him. He terminated the Kage shuriken no jutsu, got his kunai back and went to the entrance, where Sasori was waiting for him. The puppeteer was happy it didn't take hours like he expected.

"Is he dead?" asked Sasori seeing the trail of blood on Naruto path.

"No, but he will be once we get the Biju out of him" said Naruto.

Both of them made clones and the clones went into different ways. Naruto and Sasori went east, straight to the border then would head north into the akatsuki hideout in the land of rivers. Where the others would wait for him for the extraction.

Two hours laters….

"… I would never thought someone would find us so quickly" said Sasori/Hiruko, both Akatsuki member were watching upon the newcomer. It was Kankuro.

"Found you!" said Kankuro upon seeing Gaara on the other guy shoulders. "You will hand Gaara now!"

"hmph" said Naruto smirking, showing his face to the Ninja of Suna. Kankuro eyes widened upon recognizing the Ninja from Konoha. His slashed Hitai-ate was the proof that the boy was Uzumaki Naruto. Hiruko jumped in front of him.

"Go ahead, Naruto, I'll take care of him" said Sasori/Hiruko.

"If there is another one coming in, let them other go, I would like to butcher more Sand Ninja" he said before walking away. Kankuro remembering the bodies on the street now was angered by Naruto.

"You won't get away!" yelled Kankuro had summoned three puppet, the one he named crow made its way to Naruto, only to be shattered in piece by Hiruko tail. Kankuro eyes widened upon seeing his shattered puppet in small piece of wood.

Naruto laughed upon seeing the face of despair on Kankuro, soon Naruto only seen two dots fighting behind him. He was closer to the border, where he waited to Sasori to come. He didn't wait too long, Hiruko puppet had a slash on his mask.

"Let's go" said Hiruko and Naruto got up when he caught a glance of what seemed like a bird disappearing behind some trees. 'Tch… Like Konoha would answer their call' thought Naruto dismissing it.

At Konoha – After noon.

Jiraya was heading to Konoha to alert Tsunade about the kazekage being kidnapped by the Akatsuki, but good to know. Kakashi, Sai, Sakura were there. Almost ready to go in mission.

"Ho Kakashi! Going on mission?" said Jiraya.

"Hai, we got an emergency call earlier" said Kakashi. Jiraya nodded and went to Tsunade who was here.

"Tsunade, I'm here to report that the Kazekage was taken out by the Akatsuki" said Jiraya sure of himself.

"I know" said Tsunade irritated "I'm sending team 7 to help them"

Jiraya turned and saw team 7 grinning. "Tsunade… is it wise to send them? I mean the Akatsuki are all S-rank ninja… And Naruto is the one who took Gaara out" whispered Jiraya.

"What did you say?!" Yelled Tsunade stunned by the news that the boy was now in the Akatsuki. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN UZUMAKI NARUTO IS IN THE AKATSUKI!"

"Shhhh, don't blurt out like that" said Jiraya trying to calm Tsunade who was shivering.

"It's my fault…" said Tsunade crying "It's all of my fault… I couldn't stop them from taking him from me…"

Sakura eyes fell on the ground, she felt guilt for saying harsh thing to Naruto before he went away without looking back.

Jiraya comforted the Hokage "Don't worry, I will get him back. I'll find a way" he said confidently. Tsunade didn't say anything, crying silently. Kakashi eyes widened upon hearing the news about Naruto being in the Akatsuki. Losing Sasuke was one thing but losing Naruto and hearing him about joining the enemy was way worse than a stab in the heart. 'I should have been a better sensei' thought Kakashi loudly looking at his feet. Sai put a hand on Kakashi shoulder. "Don't worry sensei, Jiraya said he will find a way to bring him back. Have faith in him" said the pale boy smiling. "I said that aloud…" said Kakashi, Sai nodded.

"Now go on the mission, bring back the Kazekage!" ordered Tsunade, team 7 departed immediately to the Sand hidden village. _Hidden village… shouldn't be so easy to go there in my opinion_

Nine days later – Akatsuki Hideout

Naruto, Deidara, Sasori were at the Hideout, perfectly still in the finger of the statue and helped the husk statue in absorbing the Chakra of the ichibi. Naruto watched this somewhat gruesome jutsu used on his former friend and Kazekage. Pein, Konan, Itachi, Kisame, Hidan and Kakuzu were holographic projection helping from a distance.

"Naruto, when this is over, I want you to come to the hidden rain. I have a special mission for you" said Pein.

"Hai, Leader-sama" said Naruto still concentrating on the jutsu. It was almost over, only few hours and the Tanuki would be sealed inside the statue. The next target would be the Nibi, Hidan and Kakuzu were tasked in retrieving it.

"Tch… hurting a lady…" said Hidan "As if a lady could be a problem for me"

"The last time, you underestimated a Kunoichi, you ended up in piece" said Kakuzu.

"Ah! You were in the way! All you wanted was that stupid 9 million bounty!" said Hidan.

"What about your brother Itachi? Orochimaru going to shed and parasite another body" said Zetsu who was inside the room. Keeping an eye outside the hideout. Itachi didn't say nothing, his sharingan was locked at Naruto Uzumaki.

At the Konoha hospital…

Hinata was under different machine keeping her alive, she had lost all will to live since Naruto banishment. With her emotions down, a disease had spread inside her, a viral disease that Tsunade had problem with taking care of. If only she had the will to fight, the disease would stop spreading and the medicine would do its job properly, but with Hinata in that states, it was impossible. Neji was always with her, waiting for his cousin to wake up. She had been marked by caged bird seal by the elders behind the back of Hiashi. They were imprisoned for felony and high treason upon the clan. There was no unsealing technique, Hinata fate was sealed and Neji felt very bad to have considered hurting her like he did during the Chunin exam, three years ago.

"Hinata-sama…." Said Neji, Tenten was next to him. She always went with him during these time. She was not present during the time where Naruto was banned and she would have sided with Shikamaru if given the chance.

"Let's come again tomorrow" offered tenten, she didn't like Neji torturing himself with regret and resentment. It was always the same when the boy came her to visit his cousin Hinata.

The door opened, it was Jiraya who came to visit Hinata, and he had put seal on her to stop the disease from spreading. He always came here, every month to see the states of the seals, since she was someone precious to Naruto.

"The seals seems to be okay, they will last for two weeks, then I would have to put a new batch of seals on her" said Jiraya in a very serious tone. This disease was not normal, it acted like a cancer, but there was no trace in the x-rays.

"Is she going to be okay?" asked tenten with concern.

"I hope, only she can put a stop to it" said Jiraya ' _or Naruto…_ '

Back at the Hideout… One day later.

The Ichibi was completely absorbed by the statue as the body of Gaara landed harshly on the cold ground of the Hideout. Zetsu emerged from the ground.

"We have company" said the white part of Zetsu.

"It's Kakashi" said Black Zetsu.

"How much time before they enter… If they know how to get the seals off that is" said Naruto smirking.

"Probably an hour, they will have problem with your seals" said Black Zetsu

"You purposely made the seals breakable" said White Zetsu.

"A mistake, I would say" said Sasori looking at Naruto who was smiling.

"Scared about some little girls are we? Sasori my man" teased Deidara.

"Tch… you're the one to talk" said Hidan sneering at the blond bomber.

The talking stopped when they felt the ground shaking, the bolder closing the hideout started to crack upon whatever that attack was. The holographic projection quickly dispelled themselves and the Statue disappeared in a puff of smoke. Leaving Sasori, Deidara and Naruto at them. Naruto quickly put his hat on, the others quickly imitated him. As the three were just in front of the Kazekage liveless body. Then the bolder exploded, large rock tossed everywhere inside the hideout. Kakashi, Chyio and Sakura entered the hideout in a battle formation. Elder Chyio upon seeing the Kazekage body went in full fury.

"You'll pay for this!" said Chyio making her battle stand.

"Chyio-ba-sama…" said Sasori, the elder woman froze on place hearing that.

"Sasori…chan?" said Chyio watching the Hiruko.

"Channaro! Get away from the Kazekage you bastard!" said Sakura as she was about to jump to attack them but was quickly stopped by Kakashi.

"Hold on now! They are all S-ranked Ninja" said Kakashi.

"Yes, tell her, Kakashi-sensei… hmhmhmhmhmhmhmhm" said Naruto

The two ninja from Konoha eyes widened upon hearing Naruto speaking. The voice was different but not enough to not recognize Uzumaki Naruto.

"N…Naruto?" said Kakashi.

"Naruto-Kun?" Said Sakura, hearing Kun, Naruto tilted his head and laughed hard, his hat failing, showing his face to them and his orange hairs with the piercing on his ears. Deidara laughed hard as well, Sasori chuckled was distorted by the voice of his puppet Hiruko.

"Look at it! Once they see you all powerful, they use Kun! Next thing they say, they will say sorry _'please come back'_ " said Deidara who started preparing a new batch of explosive clay animals.

"We don't want that do we?" said Sasori who was getting ready to fight with the tails of Hiruko swirling dangerously

"I'm hitching to slaughter them" said Naruto tilting his head on the side like a mad man, getting out a pronged Kunai, which Kakashi recognized as he was about to order them to retreat.

"Everyone! Get…" but was cut when a new bolder sealed the hideout.

"Too slow… Kakashi-sensei… " said Naruto gazing them with an emotionless stare.

'This guy is scary, when he lost it hmm' thought Deidara watching Naruto


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello Naruto-heads! I'm back into the stories! I didn't forget about you. I'm so sorry about the long wait. I promise to make it up or die trying.

Also, if you have question or suggestion or just... want to take over this story, please PM me.

"talking"

Chapter 2 : The mask

Naruto was fighting Sakura and Kakashi alone, while Elder Chiyo was dealing with Sasori, Deidara was told to not interrupt.

"WHAT?! YOU MUST BE KIDDING! HMMM!"

"This is my fight! If you interfere, I'll make sure that your skin will be my scroll cover!" hissed Naruto angrily as he punched through Sakura gut tossing her to the wall. He jumped back evading kakashi Raikiri who retreated and went to see Sakura states.

"Tch..." was all Deidara said. He didn't want to anger someone of Naruto Caliber.

"Sakura, wake up" whispered Kakashi while his Sharingan was locked on Naruto. The boy was incredibly powerful, almost par to Sakura brute strength. The pink haired girl started to wake up, she groaned in pain as she coughed some blood.

"He punch... harder... than... Tsunade-sama..."

"We need to retreat now" said Kakashi as Naruto started to form something that looked like a chakra layer fist that vanished after a few second. Then the boulder was shattered again, this time it was Gai-Sensei, Lee, Tenten and Neji going in, they all froze seeing Naruto in Akatsuki gear.

"Ho... Long-time no see, Gai-sensei..." said Naruto smirking, he was impressed that they were able to destroy the hidden layers of seals he had placed with the second boulder.

"Can I fight now?" asked Deidara, he was starting to get itchy with all the watching, he wanted some action too, and he was the bomb specialist of the Akatsuki for Kami sake.

"Do what you want" dismissed Naruto as he refocused to Kakashi who helped Sakura getting up.

"So Unyouthful... Naruto... I expected better from you" said Gai-sensei.

"When you want something. Make sure that you do what is necessary for it to happen" smirked Naruto.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Lee, Naruto shunshinned right in front of Kakashi before slamming his punch on the one eyed ninja guts. Kakashi was tossed harshly on the wall, the strength of the impact started to crack the rock walls. But where Kakashi was a completely splattered log of wood stood.

"Wooooo... That was close" said Kakashi appearing behind Gai-sensei with Sakura still struggling to stay on her feet.

'You need to go...' said a voice inside the Akatsuki member heads. The three of them didn't move, awaiting orders. 'Jiraya is coming with a squad of Hunter-nin'

"It's seems it is your lucky day... Kakashi-sensei" smirked Naruto as he put his hat back, the others vanished into thin air. Naruto smiled before doing the same. A second later, Jiraya was inside the hideout with a group of Masked Ninja in full war-gear. One of them had no mask, he had half of his face covered in bandages.

"Naruto-kun was here it's seems" he said

"He had changed a lot" said Lee

"I can't believe he joined the enemy" said Gai

"Well, with all the shit that happened to him, I'm not surprised" said Tenten dismissing the shocked look from Gai and Lee. While Neji was staring blankly where Naruto stood a second ago.

'You were the one who though me how to look brightly in my future... I hope I can return the favor to you one day... Naruto' thought the Hyuuga prodigy...

"What happened here?" said Jiraya observing the battle zone, there was hole everywhere, the rock was cracked everywhere. There was even a large group of puppets destroyed on the ground. There was only one casualty, Chiyo was killed, sliced in half by what appeared to be her own puppets.

"Naruto... This is what happened" said Kakashi, shocking the Hunter and Danzo.

"Tell me everything" asked Jiraya, and Kakashi told them his stories...

In a hidden base...

"Kabuto... I guess it is time for you to get to the rendez-vous with Sasori, after we can begin the transfer jutsu" whispered a downed Orochimaru. Kabuto was busy preparing a new batch of medicine for his master. His body barely alive, only kept alive with drugs and health strengthening ointment. Sasuke had matured a lot since the time he had defected from Konoha to join him and complete his revenge quest against his older brother Itachi.

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama"

"This time, we will put him out of his misery" laughed Orochimaru before coughing loudly.

Sasuke was eavesdropping from the slightly opened door. So the old man planned to kill him and ditch his quest for his own gaining... Not going to happen told himself Sasuke before closing the door silently before going back to the training room.

A sound ninja knocked at the door.

"Enter" said Kabuto as he started to fill the syringe with medicinal drugs.

"We got news from the Bounty Hunter organisation" said the ninja handing the newest edition of bingo book. On the first page was Uzumaki Naruto Nuke-nin ranked S++, flee on sight with 45 million of Ryou on his head. To be ranked SS, you needed kill at least 2 Kages or half of the military of a hidden village. Slaughtering a civilian village didn't grant anything just a higher bounty on your head with no rise in the ranking.

"kukukukuku... Naruto-kun had come a long way... I wonder how Sasuke would react that he merely had the B+ rank in the bingo book with a mere forty five thousand in money" said Orochimaru smirking. Kabuto sighed, Sasuke would lose his shit and claim to them how the idiot was able to pull this off. The boy had an 'I have a bigger one' complex which was sometime very annoying to deal with.

In Konoha...

Sakura was in intensive care in Konoha hospital, she had broken bones on the back and a shattered muscle on her back. She was lucky to be alive and Tsunade willingness to heal her. Jiraya was putting the new batch of seals on Hinata forehead that would stop the diseases, he was helped by Hanabi who didn't trust the old man for trying something perverted on her big sister. Not that he was intended to, he had too much will to live to even temp something that would make him, Naruto prime target. Sooner or later, the batch of seals would be useless, since the disease only grew stronger. He had to make contact with Naruto in order to save her. It was the only way. After he had put the last seal on her, he was got up and shook Hanabi who had asleep during the long operation.

"I will be back in a month or two for the new batch of seals" said Jiraya, Hanabi nodded watching her sister.

"Please hang on Nee-chan" whispered Hanabi.

Jiraya closed the door of the room, he went to make his report to Godaime Hokage. The blonde woman was in a heated conversation with Danzo.

"No! I will not let you do as you please! Because of you! YES YOU! The only family member I have is on the enemy side!"

"Prospesterous! I did what was the best for the village at the time!" yelled back Danzo

"Yes, at the time! You only stared at the short term consequences, but didn't even look at the long term ones! Now we have someone that could wipe us out in instant! Just because you wanted to appear like a leader in front of the villagers and be elected the fifth Hokage"

"Hmph, I did not do it to be the next Hokage" said Danzo lying through his teeth. Tsunade irritation grew deeper as her killing intent started to rise. Making the Anbu guards uneasy. Jiraya opened the door this moment to save the old man neck. Well, he would let Naruto shred him to oblivion.

"Tsunade-sama, my spy have information about the whereabouts of Naruto"

"About time you came! Stupid old pervert"

"You wound me, Tsunade-hime"

"So what are these intel you have" asked Danzo still in the room.

"This is ninja matters now Danzo. I suggest you that you come back later. No civilians had any say in the Ninja affairs" said Jiraya. The old man groaned but obeyed as he went out of the room.

"Talk" ordered Tsunade as she sat on her chair.

"Naruto is the right hand of Akatsuki leader. He is the next one in the chain of command if Pein ever was killed" said Jiraya

"He is that strong?"

"Yes, he could make me run away if he was serious. There is also another thing. Hinata won't survive the next month seal batch. How is the medicine that you promised the Hyuuga family?"

Tsunade remained silent for a long moment before her head fell...

"There is nothing I can do, the disease is not spread through her bloodstream but on the chakra network. I never seen something like this" said tsunade. "It's like..."

"She didn't want to live" finished Jiraya, Tsunade nodded. "I'm planning to get Naruto after this meeting"

"You are not authorized! What if he killed you!? I've lost so many precious people already, I don't want to lose you too" said Tsunade looking at Jiraya right in the eyes. The old man smiled.

"Hey, Tsunade-hime telling an old guy like that I'm precious" he said trying to lighten the mood. But Tsunade hadn't laughed or changed her saddened face. "Don't worry about me. Even if I die, I will still try to get my godson to be back where he belong"

"Where he belong?" whispered Tsunade... Did Naruto really belong here? She loved her village, she had made the oath to protect it and put her life on line to do it. But Naruto... Naruto was shunned by everyone, thinking that he was a Jinchuriki which is not the case, but that didn't stop them from bullying Naruto when he was only 3 after he was thrown out of the orphanage.

"He need to know what his parent's names are, and why they left him alone"

"Is it worth it? The boy will likely won't come back here. Not even if he was granted a seat amongst the Ninja council as a head clan"

"Naruto is the Head of two powerful clan. The Uzumaki Clan, he is the prince of Uzu and the chieftain of the Namikaze Clan"

"Will that be sufficient to make him return?"

"No..." admitted Jiraya, he also planned to bring Hinata situation "but I'll try anyway. I need to"

"Fine, do as you must, but promise me to return to me alive" Jiraya got up and started to walk to the door, he opened it and said...

"I won't promise something I can't keep" and he closed the door, leaving an irate Tsunade behind.

"Tch..." said Tsunade has she turned to the window behind her "do what you want... I don't care"

At this moment, Naruto was sitting on the border of a lake in the wind country border. It was just a persona, a mask he needed to keep. He really punched Sakura with only half of his strength to not make the other suspicious. He only cared about himself and Hinata-chan. He didn't have any news about her for 3 years at most. Everytime he wanted to go back, storm Konoha and see if she was alright, but he stopped himself from doing something this reckless. Maybe she had moved on and was living her life as a kunoichi. Sasori and Deidara were going to the rice country, something about neutralizing a spy from going rogue. The puppet master seal were not the best, since they all had a time limit to them and where done before he entered the Akatsuki. They will have to return in a few weeks here for the meeting with the spy inside Orochimaru organisation. He was there, clearing his mind from all of the dark though that had made their ways in his mind. A ninja with a clear head was someone hard to deal with, these were the words of Nagato Uzumaki, his uncle slash teacher.

On the three years of teaching Naruto, Nagato had changed, his views on Konoha had changed, but he knew that he was not the only one who knew pain. Naruto didn't face the horrors of a shinobi war like he did, he wished that his nephew never had a taste of it. But the cycle was about to finish, the fourth Ninja war would be triggered in the comings years. And he had also made sure to not talk about sensitive matters with Zetsu spying on him for Madara.

"Are you finished reminscening Naruto-kun?" said Konan behind Naruto, over the years, the woman had grew close to him, like an older sister figures.

"Haï, I'm done with clearing my head. Konan"

"Naruto-kun, I told you to call me Nee-chan, when we are alone" smiled the lady but let some killing intent sip out.

"H... Haï..." said Naruto smiling nervously. "Nee-chan"

"Better" she said pulling Naruto into a hug as she shunshinned, leaving a trail of paper card behind.

Nagato was waiting for his nephew to come, he was surprised to see Konan pulling Naruto out of the paper shunshin.

"Konan, I didn't expect you to come along with Naruto"

"It's okay Uncle, she is family"

"Yes, Nagato-san" smiled mischievously Konan. Nagato sighed, he was still getting used with Konan being bossy with him and Naruto, since the woman had filled a hole in Naruto heart. And Naruto did as well for Konan heart.

PS: before you ask... No Naruto is not going to go back to Konoha, he will never return there except if it's a necessity for a mission. He will likely kill if he deem necessary for his cover. No he doesn't know about Hinata, but he will charge head first to save her, his cover be damned. He is no light nor is dark, he is more like in the middle, in the grey zone. He will kill if he had to, but will not do for pleasure like most of the Akatsuki organisation. Nagato still have lingering feeling about Konoha, especially the elders like Danzo. The hunt of tailed beast is going on as planned by Madara plan.

I know some might be disappointed with this chapter, since they had expected a blood thirsty Naruto (I know I wanted it a first. But... something changed it in the making of this chapter. So... I'm sorry with these I've let down. No matter how few follow this story.


End file.
